Meriya
Meriya is the youngest daughter of the Scotsman and his wife, as well as the youngest sister of Flora and all 49 of her other sisters. Seen as the runt of the litter, Meriya strives to make herself a warrior that would be just as strong, courageous, and as beautiful. An old friend of Mako's during his training at a young age, she makes a promise to be his wife one day. As such, she is a rival of Ashi... but later on a dear friend. Characteristics * Name: Meriya * Codename: Titania's Daughter * Age: 24 * Hair: Fiery Red * Eyes: Green * Likes: Archery, apples (especially apple cheesecake), training with her father, her sisters, her horse, sewing tapestries with her mother, having control over her own fate and destiny, bears (except for Mor'du), Mako (destined love, according to the Wisps), smut and erotic novels (though gets violently embarrassed when found out) * Dislikes: Having to follow ancient traditions pertaining to marriage, her mother's stubbornness, her mother's constant nagging, danger to her family and kingdom, betrothal, her mother's standards, tight formal dresses and gowns, sewing tapestries with her mother (briefly) * Family: The Scotsman (father), Scotsman's Wife (mother), Flora and other daughters (sisters) Appearance Casual Formal dress Scottish Armor Background Meriya is the youngest daughter of the Scotsman and his wife, and the smallest in build and height compared to her sisters. Due to that, she wanted to train harder and stronger, just to keep up with them. Doing so didn't really leave her with much friends growing up, and her father and mother worried she might not be able to keep up with her sisters, so they had her practice archery and firearms to make up for the lack of physical strength. Despite her parents' expectations of her becoming only a princess and not a warrior like her sisters, this caused friction between the three. Despite her parents' desire to see Meriya as a proper royal lady, Meriya became an impetuous girl who wanted to take control of her own destiny. Even at a young age, Meriya had honed her skill in archery and was slowly becoming one of the most skilled archers ever seen, as well as swordsmanship. At the age of eleven, Fate had given her not just a friend, but a destiny. The Army of the Samurai had arrived to teach their new recruits archery and long-range combat from the Scostman's clans, as well as to help build up their strength, using Scottish techniques. At the time, Meriya was practicing her archery, accidentally shooting her 6th arrow into the forest and left to retrieve it, but was distracted by a trail of will o' the wisps that appear before her. The Wisps, to her belief, attempted to help lead her out of the forest, but instead, led her to a 12-year-old Mako, whom she bumped into. Both introducing one another and immediately bonding as friends as they manage to navigate out of the forest. When meeting up with the Scotsman, and saying it was the Wisps that led them to each other, the Scotsman immediately got defensive at Mako for his daughter, acting like a protective father, albeit rather comically. Though Meriya tried to calm her father down, asking why he was acting like this, as Mako was leaving with Koro, who was with Nagisa. The Scotsman, comically crying, stated that the wisps' nature was to lead you to your fate, and if the Wisps led her to that boy, it meant she was connected to him by fate. This acted as a way of bonding them by fate as a marriage fate, of which Meriya acted all grossed out. Suddenly, Mor'du, a Celtic Demon Bear, attacks the camp, with the Scotsman getting his daughter to flee while he and the warriors stayed behind to fight the demonic bear. However, Meriya would not abandon her father as she attempted to turn around, but not able to control a horse. Though Mako ran up and hopped on, easily calming the horse down, much to Meriya's shock and astonishment. She begged him to go and to help her father, but Mako argued her safety came first, to which she refused on that, tearfully stating that she was tired of being treated like a damsel and wanted to save the people she cared about. Mako changed his mind, and drove in to help, stating he would drive and she would fight. And they both proved to be a rather effective team; Mako's driving the horse and Meriya's archery skills, proved too much for Mor'Du, as it lost its left eye by Meriya. Though it managed to get its chance, as it tackled the horse, pushing the two over a cliff and falling to their death... if not for Koro swooping in at the last minute to scoop them up to safety... as well as to wrap up the Great Black Demon Bear in a pink bow restraint. Afterwards, things were safe again, and Mako and Meriya continued with their training. Though after hours, the two would venture out to help one another with training they had trouble with: Meriya with handling/taming/training animals and horseback riding, and Mako with his archery and long-range firing. Though both afterwards at times had fun practicing each other's sword skills, exercising with cardio or weight training. Or at times riding through the Highlands on Angus, learning rock-climbing up the Crone's Tooth and drinking from the Fire Falls in joy. Though the happy times had to come to an end, as Mako and the others' training was almost completed. Meriya and Mako sat up on the Crone's Tooth, overlooking the scenery before them, as Meriya tearfully confessed she didn't want him to leave, though he had his reasons for going. But she managed to ask why he helped her that day with the Demon Bear, to which he confesses that he too wanted to be strong enough to save his mother... but she died before him by a masked monster, and he only could stab them in the leg, but it still wasn't enough to stop them. Realizing that he was all alone, Meriya stood next to him, and stated the Wisps brought them together for a reason: in that when they were older, they should get married, so they would protect each other. Mako was a bit taken back by that, but stated that if he was a loser by the time they meet again, then she could marry him. Of which Meriya refused, as he wasn't a loser to her, and kissed him, stunning the boy as she blushed and smiled. The next day, the two went their separate paths, but promised as she strode on Angus to catch up with the caravan to shout out to Mako that she'll meet with him again one day. For the past years, Meriya trained fiercely to make herself strong enough to stand by her father's troops, and mostly to the promise she and Mako kept. At the age of twenty-four, Meriya was still the smallest, in size and muscle, but it only hid how strong she was. Her swordsmanship, archery, and firing skills were nothing to laugh about, as she was able to beat most of the stronger males in her clans. She felt she was now strong enough to stand by Mako's side and marry him now, at least that was the idea so that her mother would stop inviting noble bachelors to marry her, of which she made a rule in which if they could beat her, they would marry. None have done that so far. Though rushing to Mako's side had to be pushed, as from Flora, she found out that Mako had a 7 Googooplex bounty on his head; he was in danger, and she had to find him. So taking Angus, she rode out to find him no matter what. Along the journey, she made quite a name for herself in side-exploits. A female brawler warrior who defeated everyone in her path with her Celtic Rune-powered sword and shield. Her wild beauty was also made legendary to those who were conscious enough to see her. All while she was seeking out Mako. Then one day, whilst crossing a bridge, she met up with a black-clad female warrior. The two didn't start out off all that well, what with Ashi getting on her nerves, as well as Meriya insulting her dress, hairstyle, and her weapons, including calling her an insulting Scottich name that too twenty seconds to finish. This led to a fierce battle that lasted for more than a day where neither had the upper hand. As the two stood exhausted they found that they had been discovered by bounty hunters when one of them fired a pair of cuff-links that tied the two together. After unsuccessfully attempting to defeat their opponents by each going the other way, Meriya slashed the bridge underfoot and sent her and Ashi plummeting into the river at the bottom of the ravine. After finding their way to an abandoned village, both girls were once again set upon by the bounty hunters and in the ensuing battle managed to free themselves by miraculously allowing a giant bullet fired from one of the bounty hunter's cannons to break their chains. Putting their differences aside, the two female warriors decimated the bounty hunters, forging an unlikely friendship. However, it was again strained once again as Mako, Nagisa, Kaede, Cocoa, OTTO, Aki, Abi, and Anii showed up. Mako was stunned to say the least to recognize Meriya, to which Nagisa also recognized her due to her unruly red hair. But Meriya ran up to Mako, and stunning everyone, gave him a deep kiss that lasted almost 12 seconds, smiling as she was happy she found her future husband wasn't a complete loser as he thought himself as, stunning everyone including Ashi, who didn't understand love or jealousy at the moment. Afterwards, Meriya joined up with them, all the way to joining E Squad and the 47 Ronin. She's considered an unstoppable fighter among them. Though she is also Ashi's closest female friend, and possible rival for Mako's heart. Personality Meriya is a very bold, brave, daring, courageous, stubborn, rebellious, and headstrong girl who does not fit the stereotypical princess role. Rather than being a damsel in distress who is subservient to the customs, traditions, and social restrictions her society places on her and expects her to follow, Meriya openly rebels and defies her heritage as a princess and would like for nothing more than to be a normal girl. She is very athletic and enjoys nothing riding her horse Angus and practicing her archery and swordsmanship, of which she is the best in the kingdom. She also seems to be skilled in sword fighting. She tends to be ungraceful and has bad manners, and is extremely tomboyish. In terms of personality, she greatly parallels and resembles her father, as the two both tend to be unruly, impulsive, and loud. However, she also does resemble her mother in terms of stubbornness and inability to listen to others. When Meriya was younger, she had a close relationship with both her mother and her father. She showed a curious side as she followed the wisps despite needing to go back to the trail and seemed to believe in the legends and myths of her kingdom, highlighting her innocence and naivety. She also tended to be playful, as shown by her playing hide and seek with her mother and being very hyperactive. She is also shown to have developed an interest in archery early on her childhood, possibly by influence from her father. She is also shown to be very adventurous and brave, as she enjoys wandering around the forests that surround her kingdom and even climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the fire falls, something her father has mentioned that only the bravest kings have done. She was also willing to defend her mother from her father after her father tried to kill her and again when she shot arrows at Mor'du to protect him from attacking her father. Despite her impulsiveness, and short-tempered nature, Meriya can keep a calm head in a dangerous situation, as shown when she managed to calm her mother after her mother nearly attacked and ran frantically after the wisps and when she settled the dispute between the three different clans. She is also very quick witted, as she quickly managed to bargain the witch for a spell by offering to give her necklace in exchange for all of the wood carvings and one spell and when she realized she could enter herself in the games as she was "the firstborn of the four clans" and could, therefore, win her own hand in marriage, along with understanding that Mor'du the bear was actually the prince from the legends who led his kingdom into war between him and his brothers due to his selfish desire and lust for power. Meriya is kind and caring to those she really cares about and who are very close to her, as shown through her interaction with her family, particularly her sisters, which she wants to prove she's just as capable as they are, despite lacking their size and build. She is also shown to care for her horse, Angus, greatly, as she personally tends and cares for him and does not let anyone else do it for her. Overall, Meriya has grown throughout the course of the journey from a stubborn, rebellious, and defiant person to a more understanding, open minded individual but remaining brave, courageous, kind, adventurous, free-spirited, compassionate, and loyal to those she loves the most. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative armor, Meriya has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her outfits and swimwear are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Meriya seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male teammates or friends) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Mako or the fact that she used to shower or bathe with him when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, with Ashi agreeing to it, much to Hinata's shock and Kaede's strong objection. Ashi has also stated that Meriya has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room at times. It was shown that Meriya can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her teammates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Flora, Meriya has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Skills/Abilities Meriya is similar to her father in some ways. Where Mako and Ashi have hand-to-hand combat and their own swordsmanship when not improvising or displaying expertise in a wide range of traditional weaponry, Meriya relies mostly on her sword, arrows, and Crossbow Rifle, inscribed with runes that imbue it with powers similar to those of Jack's sword and her father's. Apart from this, Meriya uses a fighting style relying on brute strength techniques and a mix of finesse that Mako and Ashi display. Despite this, she is perfectly capable of wielding a sword that is larger than her dexterously in a manner befitting its massive size. Powers *'Master Swordsman': Meriya is a highly-talented swordswoman. She proves to be able to fight Ashi to a stalemate, and even appeared to be marginally less exhausted after the battle than she was. She is also just as proficient as Nako and Ashi are at dicing up hordes of lesser opponents. *'Superhuman Endurance': Despite her small petite frame and beauty, Meriya is capable of defeating hundreds of opponents before tiring, as well as being capable of roaming tirelessly for days while carrying a sleeping Ashi when the latter had lost her memory. Additionally, after her first battle with Ashi, she was apparently slightly less tired than Ashi, as she managed to remain on her feet while Ashi was seen exhaustedly slumped over the side of a bridge (though Meriya was still too tired to lift her sword). *'Superhuman Strength': Meriya possesses physical strength far beyond what a normal human could ever hope to achieve. She has been shown to be capable of easily lifting and throwing a tree trunk. She is also capable of running while carrying multi-ton loads and hitting robots with her fist so hard as to make them explode. Skills *'Master archer' *'Master swordsmanship' *'Forest knowledge' *'Hand-to-hand combatant' Equipment *'Celtic Buster Sword' *'Shield' *'Bow and Arrows' *'Crossbow Rifle' Relationships Gallery Meriya, the Bear Scotswoman.jpg|Meriya, the Bear Warrior Meriya, With and Without Armor.JPG Meriya Anatomy and Tattoo SFW.JPG Meriya the Bearhug, Gangster Dress and BD.JPG|Bearhug Meriya Meriya weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor *Kelly Macdonald *Peigi Barker (young) Trivia *Meriya was concepted from Merida from Disney/Pixar's Brave. Both are young and rebellious, but one difference is that Meriya is a love interest to Mako. *Meriya and Ashi's first meeting is similar to Jack and the Scotsman's first meeting. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The Scotsman's Daughters Category:Rebels Category:Warriors Category:47 Ronin Category:Mako's Love Interests